gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Aki
Aki is a minor support character in Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2. She is a fortune teller who resides in Auldnoir and later Pleajeune. The owner of Pandora's Fortunes, she is a friend to (and occasional employer of) Kat who uses a doll named Pandora to deliver cryptic fortunes at an exorbitant rate. History Gravity Rush Kat comes across Pandora's Fortunes and wonders if a fortune-teller could help shed some light on her situation. Inquiring within, she meets Aki and Pandora, who tells her she will "meet a man who will change her destiny" and offers an envelope with instructions on how to find him. Excited, Kat takes the envelope and follows the instructions, eventually finding her way to the tunnel that leads to Gade's home. Gravity Rush 2 Upon returning to Hekseville, Kat learns that Pandora's Fortunes has relocated to Pleajeune (the former location having been replaced by one of the large black buildings that comprises the city's new defense systems). She finds Aki there, and Aki explains that she was on the verge of closing up shop before realizing that she still felt obligated to help others, relocating to Pleajeune where she could find more customers. However, Kat suspects that she was motivated more by money than by altruism—a suspicion supported by the rumors floating around Hekseville that Aki was offered a lucrative sum of money by Hekseville's government to relocate to Pleajeune, with one citizen claiming she "made out like a bandit" from the deal. Personality Aki is soft-spoken, friendly, and somewhat mysterious. She does seem to genuinely care about helping others through her fortune-telling, but Kat observes multiple times that her outrageously expensive services suggest a love of profit as well. However, she does tend to snap when her Pandora doll is harmed in any way, as demonstrated in "The Dreamlife of Ghosts" mission. While Kat and Aki regard each other as friends and enjoy each other's company, Aki charges Kat the same high rates as she would any other customer. Additionally, she refuses to let any debts be forgotten; after Kat accidentally destroys a jewelry shop during the events of "One Day this Crush Will End" (which Aki is forced to pay for), Aki hires the shifter to conduct business on her behalf as a way to help pay off the debt, saying she "doesn't want money to come between their friendship" but requests her aid nonetheless. Abilities Aki dispenses fortunes using her doll, Pandora. The fortunes are then delivered in an envelope, with cryptic statements or instructions to bear out the fortune within. Often times, these fortunes are written in riddles, but they are extremely helpful and serve their purpose in guiding Kat in whatever she is doing. Kat also notes that Aki is an especially poor ventriloquist and seems to regard the Pandora doll as little more than a prop; however, she trusts the fortune-teller's guidance. Relationships Kat Most of Aki's screen time is spent with Kat. Kat turns to her when she's in a bind. Despite Aki's Scrooge-like tendencies, the pair do value each other's friendship and while Aki's fortunes are somewhat cryptic, Kat does see how useful they are. Despite the friendship though, it doesn't stop Aki from charging at ridiculous rates for her services. After Kat wrecks a jewellery shop, Aki still wants to retain the relationship, even if it means Kat doesn't get paid for her assistance. Raven Aki and Raven have only had one interaction in Black Cat at the end of Gravity Rush 2. Based on this brief meeting, the relationship seems mutual at the very most. Strangely, Aki doesn't charge Raven at all for her fortune. The reason why is unknown. Even so, she wishes Raven well as she leaves. Shortly after Raven has left, she says that there is someone waiting for her, possibly referring to Kat. Appearances Gravity Rush *Episode 5 - A Meeting With Destiny *Episode 20 - An Unguarded Moment *Spy DLC Part 2 - The Dreamlife of Ghosts Gravity Rush 2 * One Day This Crush Will End * Wandering Artistry * Flow My Tears, the Man Said * Episode 13 - Alone Again * Epilogue - Black Cat Trivia * Aki shares the same name as a character from Ape Escape 3, the third main installment of another PlayStation series from SCE Japan Studio. * In Gravity Rush 2, Aki now sports an ornament on the front of her turban that resembles a vertical third eye. This bears some resemblance to the third eye seen on Bit's true form. However, the resemblance may be coincidental, or it may simply represent Aki's ability to see beyond the confines of the ordinary world. * Aki shares the same voice actress (Junko Shimeno) as Echo. * Aki is never seen outside of her place of business; in fact, she has never been seen anywhere in the overworld. Gallery 2012-09-25-195109.jpg 2012-09-29-214948.jpg 2012-09-29-214934.jpg aki 01.png|Aki's dialogue portrait in Gravity Rush 2 aki 02.png|Dialogue portrait 2 pandora.png|Pandora's dialogue portrait in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Allies